Past comes forward!
by Gacktlover
Summary: The science club has been broken up for the last ten years. No one in contact with each other. Until today.
1. Corrine 1

"Talon, mommy loves you." I said before setting my baby girl down for the last time. I kissed my husband and promised I would be home that night. And at the time I had fully planned to be there.

"Take care. Be careful Corrine." He whispered.

"It is only my high school reunion."

"That is exactly why I tell you to be careful."

To tell the truth I knew he had a lot of reasons to be over protective, Even if they weren't the reasons behind his motive. But I still didn't have the heart to tell him all about my high school years. His only real worry that I would meet up with my high school sweet heart. It was not even worry for me being as I had pretty much made him up.

Like I mentioned my high school years are truly a secret. It had to much hurt and confusion. Not to even mention the fact that no one besides six people know all about my four year adventure at Blake Holsey.


	2. Jossie 1

I untangled myself from around my protector. He had kept me safe from all the harm my dreams could bring. I was a little insane and I knew it. I had dealt with enough through my life. So I figure I deserve to be. And it had led me here. To a place I had promised myself I would never be. With a person my dreams had only promised.

"What is wrong my darling?"

"Today is the reunion. I don't know if I can possibly go. How do I explain myself to them?"

"You don't have to. We all have our secrets."

I smiled at him and through on my clothes that he had helped me pick out the night before.

'So we will go alone, right. You go single and I go single."

"If that is how you want it? I will do it all for you."

"I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Since the day you first looked at me Josie. I know that you and me were meant for each other. I fell in love with you instantly that first day at Blake Holsey."

"But there are still enough reasons me and you cant be together. I mean you have….. And I have….. I just cant say it. Why am I here?"

"Because you are in town for the reunion and you missed me so much."

"That is what I could never understand. Why am I so in love with you?"

"Maybe the school messed us both up that bad."

I latched onto him a long embrace. "I have to go. I will see you at the school." I said kissing him.

I walked out the door and turned around and waved to the man, no, my protector. Did I really love him as much as I said I did? Or was it my insanity taking over m already lost mind. If so I was in huge trouble.


	3. Lucas 1

Was I really planning on going back. That place had ruined my life. The worst part had been when I got that revealing letter telling me that the school had been fixed up enough to stay open. And since Josie Trent had been found no one wanted that place torn down. Now they wanted me to return and see the building. The part of me that wanted me to go reminded me that the gang would all be there. Waiting for my return.

at just maybe they all wanted to see me again.

"Daddy mommy is gonna pick me up today right?"

"Yep it is her day to have you."

"If you and mommy didn't love each other, daddy, then why did you two get married?"

"Because we used to be so much in love you would never believe. We used to be happy. But I was to obsessed with my work she left."

"Now that you aren't can you and mommy get back together"

"I don't know if that will work that way sweetie."

"But mom says that it might."

"She does?"

"Yah. She says that she still loves you."

"Honey when your mom comes to get me will you go in the other room for me?"

"Sure daddy."

The knock on the door made Anna head to the other room answered the door.

"Hi Nina. I was just talking to Anna about you."

"What did you say nasty about me know, Lucas?"

"Nothing. I don't know how to be mean to you. Even behind your back. No she told me that you thought we might be able to get back together."

"I did. I cant believe she told you. We can work on it."

"After I get back from the reunion we can start counseling."

'You promise? You never wanted to before."

"I am sure. I am so sorry about the past. I was stupid. You are my life."


	4. Vaughn 1

I quickly said good-bye to my mom and dad. They both looked so happy. Like they always did. I turned around and hugged them both again. They had been there so much for me. Never given up where most would have. And I hoped and prayed they would say that way. They never questioned me about my where bouts. Which made my life a whole lot easier. After I had dropped out of school they had just took me right back in.

It was easy for my mom. She always used the excuse that since she had missed my whole life, she owed it to me. My dad used almost the same exact excuse. I opened my arm to it for two reasons. First I needed a place to live. And second they really had both been very absentee parents.

"Vaughn, we both love you. We could never be more proud of you." my mom whispered just high enough to be heard.

"Are you going to come?" I asked knowing that both them had a lot of past with the school.

"No. It is your day. Say hi to the science club."

"I will dad. Never planned otherwise."

"I still cannot believe that they kept that school open. It had way to many things go on there. Any other school would have closed there doors." my mother commented.

"Yah I know." I smiled. "I got to go know."

As I walked out the door my father asked something I didn't expect. "Where were you last night?"

"I was out. An old friend called me in need of a friend." "well we will see you tonight."


	5. Marshal 1

I shut the door silently behind me. A small part of me didn't want to leave that room. I wanted to stay in there and savor all of the past nights memories. Many thought it was weird that it was weird that I lived only ten miles out of town with my wife and kids that I stayed in town more often than not. And so did I most of the time. Then I would think about my day and remember why.

My phone started ringing. I looked down at my caller id and saw it was Jaime. "Hi sweetie. Is your mommy awake yet?"

"No daddy. Grammy had a bad night last night. The doctor said that she is going to be better soon. He says the treatment is working. And we will have her back to normal soon. How was the show last night?"

"Good sweetie. I am glad about that. Mommy said you will be home tomorrow. Will you?"

"I sure will. So your mother got home safely?"

"Yah she said she had fun last night. She got home ten minutes ago."

'Good. Is she asleep?"

"Yah. She went right to bed. I will have her call you when she wakes up."

"Thank you so much sweetie. I love you and your sister so much. I will talk to you soon."

As I hung up the phone I arrived at the school. I walked in and was the second person to have signed in. I delicately signed my name: Marshal Wheeler. The first was Corrine Baxter.


	6. Z 1

I got there after a lot of students had already signed in. I had gone into mingle a bit but had been bored by that quickly. I had only came for five very simple reasons. And those five could be summed up into one very simple term: Science Club.

I headed into an abandoned part of Blake Holsey. A part of the building that was rarely touched. Only few ventured there. I walked right passed a huge 'No further: Construction ahead' sign. It had been there for almost ten years. Few people had asked questions. And those who did got in trouble. Most if not all of those who either dared to ask or go passed the sign were expelled.

I finally found the blocked off room I was looking for and entered. There sat my five reasons for returning. They all gave me a warm smile. And then one by one started to give a welcoming hug. Which I warmly embraced. One by one they sat down and became quite. I stood for a while until I realized they wanted me to speak.

"Welcome to the science club. I am glad to see an outcome today."

"Professor Z. We are worried that maybe the black hole is still active. There are rumors that strange things are happening again."

"How could that be?"

They all looked around as if they had all been pondering the same question since they had arrived. And what if it was. Was it our job to fix it? Hadn't we done enough. Saving the world along with school should entitle that we don't have to deal with it anymore. Or was that a stupid outdated question. And had they asked themselves the same thing.

"Z." I heard a pleading voice. "I think that my father has found a way to return."

"Mrs. Trent, I don't think that is possible."

"It is Mrs. Blake. And it is. We always new it was possible."


	7. Corrine 2

I stared at all the faces that had once been my best friends. They had all launched into talking about a probable way a walrus could have taken a dive in the school. We all knew it really happened now but we still loved to argue about it. What if that happened again. Would someone be pulled in? And if someone was to be pulled back in…..when.

Suddenly there were footsteps outside the door. We all got quit and hoped the door wouldn't open. But the door knob started turning. We all flinched and watched the door open very slowly.

'No one is allowed in here. It is closed off to……oh it is you."

I had to double take. I recognized that voice. "Janitor?"

"Never thought I would see this sight again."

Lucas looked up. "If you are back here. Then there must be something going on."

"No there isn't."

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't."

"It is more like the watching for trouble faze. Only one person has been reported missing. And she was a wild girl."

"That is how it began over fourteen years."

"I know. That is why I am here to keep an eye on it."

What did he mean by that? We all had the right to know. This was going to be our battle. Wasn't it? It has used to be. It had been the highlight of my high school year was when we defeated Josie's father. What if he had finally returned? How would Josie and Vaughn react. Maybe that was why the janitor was not telling as all of what was going on.

"Corrine." someone said pulling me out of my thought


	8. Jossie 2

JOSSIE POV

I looked around the room. Corrine was talking to Vaughn. I could not believe that everyone had showed up. I was sure that a lot of them had bad feelings about this place. But yet here we all were. Standing here talking like we had not ,not seen each other for ten years. Like we spent everyday talking like this.

I looked over a my protector and smiled. He nodded and smile. Then we both looked away.

"Josie so I heard you got married?" Lucas said

"Yah. Been married for five years now."

"Where is your husband right now?"

"He works a lot. He wanted to make it but couldn't." and I added silently 'And if he had come I wouldn't have been able to my protector."

"What is like being married to the famous Jeremy Blake?" Corrine asked wistfully

"Can we talk about someone else. I don't want to talk about it right now."

They all gave her a strange look. But shrugged it off. They all knew we had our own secrets. Prying into them could cause trouble. It always did. Especially with the worm whole.

"So how is everyone elses family?" I asked


	9. Lucas 2

Everyone turned to me. I was the only one not talking about my family. So I decided to beam about my daughter. "I have a little girl. Her names Anna. She is the smartest little girl I have met. Me and my wife are in the middle of trying to work things out."

The room went silent. They had all met Nina. "That is good." Josie chimed in. She always knew how to break the awkward silence.

I nodded at her. From the way she dressed I couldn't believe that she was rich. She was in clothes she would have worn in high school. I looked a bit closer. She had worn that. "Josie are you wearing ten year old clothes?"

She laughed. "Yah. If my husband knew he might have a heart attack. He hates that I still look like I could be in High School. I get hit on by so many high schoolers everyday."

They all looked at me. "You haven't changed much." Marshall agreed.

"Yah I hear I havent changed at all a lot. None of us have really."

"But you have stayed so youthful." Corrine said

"So am I so kind of anomaly know?" Joise asked sounding kinda upset. "Do you think I want to look like this? Everyday I wake up hoping for a wrinkle. Prove me wrong."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I havent changed one BIT!!!! Not since we sent my dad away."

"You hair?" Corrine said

"I cut it and then every once in awhile I add extensions. Mentally I am 28. But physically I am only 18. The doctors keep telling me I am perfectly capable of giving birth. Yet I cant."

They all stared at her after my blow up. No one knew what to say.

"Sorry guys. I just haven't let anyone know about this for years."

Corrine came up and hugged Josie.

Good no more questions about family. None of seemed to have done to good in that department.


End file.
